As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often include middleware devices and distributed hosts configured to provide computing or storage resources to users of the information handling systems. Middleware devices may provide intelligence and analytics services closer to the users of the information handling systems. As an example, a middleware device may provide useful results by processing inputs and providing the results to certain users. Because of changes in the relative significance of the inputs or other factors, the results provided by such middleware devices may become stale or otherwise sub-optimal over time.